Betty DeVille
'Elizabeth "Betty" Giselle-DeVille '''is a woman who, as the polar opposite of Drew Pickles, is the biggest lesbian in the entire universe. She is also the leader of the Betty Bunch, and is often at ends with both the Barney Bunch and the Soviet Ronalds. Biography Elizabeth DeVille was born on March 21, 1959 at Rainbow Children's Hospital in San Diego, California. It was then fortold that she would become the biggest lesbian on the face of the earth. The doctors and her parents obviously dismissed this, blissfully unaware of young Elizabeth's future. When Betty was a child, she enjoyed waking it to all the preschool shows. She also caused a lot of mischief in school with her lesbian friends. During high school, Betty met Charlotte, whom she became great partners with. She also met the one and only Drew Pickles in a Sex Ed. class, and grew a dislike towards him for being the gayest male around. She was also in the cheerleading squad in high school, where she got into some naughty things during that time. After high school, Betty got a job as a gymnast at the local fitness center, since she was kind of a fitness junkie, but it was mostly because she waned to look at everyones butts. She then got into a dare from her lesbian friends to date and eventually marry a somewhat pathetic man named Howard, and soon the pair had 2 children named Phil and Lil. They would eventually star in the beloved Nickelodeon animated series ''Rugrats, where Betty had a limited role in. During seasonal breaks, she would star in a bunch of lesbian films, though her filmography is nowhere on the level of her rival and Rugrats co-star Drew. When Rugrats ultimately came to an end in 2004, Betty had so much free time on her hands. After seeing Drew successfully found the Barney Bunch with his butt buddies, Betty got the inspiration to do the same thing, only with women instead of men. And thus she formed the Betty Bunch! Nowadays, Betty enjoys engaging in various lesbian activities and occasionally having a brief skirmish with Drew and his Bunch. She also enjoys going to various places and causing swell mayhem as well, though not to the extent that Drew does. Likes *Women, girls, and anything feminine *Being a lesbian *The patterns on the Rugrats credits sequence *The original My Little Pony series (she's one of the OG Pegasisters) *The number 69 *The Betty Bunch Dislikes *Men, boys, and anything masculine *The Barney Bunch *The Humongous Bunch *The Pubic Family Allies *Charlotte Pickles (partner) *Didi Pickles *Kira Finster-Watanabe *Phil and Lil (children) *All female ponies Enemies *Drew Pickles *Pube Muppet *Yogi Bear *Fatty Bear *Howard DeVille (husband) Trivia *In several Speakonia videos, she is usually voiced by Microsoft Mary, usually with a low pitch, but in some others, usually ones made by DJSwell69, she is voiced by Microsoft Sam (the same voiced used for Drew and Sammy t3h Snake) with a much higher pitch. *Betty is an OG MLP fan, but she has taken interest in the Friendship is Magic cartoon, mainly because she finds all the mares hot. Ronald McDonald: The Fihting Game Bio A strong fitness junkie and proud woman. Betty loves her children Phil and Lil dearly, but she does have a massive secret, as she is in fact the biggest lesbian on the planet. This puts her at odds with Drew Pickles. Betty is also the leader of the Betty Bunch, which is basically an all-woman's version of the Barney Bunch. Rugrats (1991) Category:Characters Category:Betty Bunch Members Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Speakonia Related